Eternal War Online Official Guide for the basic player
by Abdiel Amaro
Summary: Welcome to the official guide for EWO. This guide will help you understand this marvelous game. In the grimdarkness of the far future, survival is hard. Eternal struggle for live. Yet, knowledge can help you to overcome these difficulties. Great adventure and epic battles await for you. Welcome to Eternal War Online welcome to an universe which only knows war.


Hello there, I have finally finished it after a year. Yeah, it took that much, I needed to translate it. However, I think it is still not enough and still needs something.

This guide works in accordance with one of my stories: Eternal War Online. Mostly what I think would be an ideal 40k MMORPG. There are several classes here just as many surprises I had been planning.

This is mostly a base. I had originally planned to make a fair system where you have the opportunity of use all 40k races, however, that would be a really hard work.

You are free to use this guide if you want to write a SAO x Warhammer 40k story. I think this can work as a standard start point.

**[X]**

**Official Warhammer 40K** **guide** **: Eternal War Online.**

Welcome to Warhammer 40K: Eternal War Online. This guide will tell you everything you need to not only survive, but also achieve glory in EWO.

After the success known as SAO, the creator of this famous franchise, Kayaba Akihiko, has decided to form an even more ambitious project. Joining forces with the Games Workshop team and a large number of developers who love this fascinating universe, all together have managed to bring you an innovative and unique experience. With such a realistic character that you can really feel that you are living it.

Not only can you experience the incredible and mystical Warhammer 40K universe, but you can also create your own path and leave a mark on the history of the galaxy.

Command NPC armies, form alliances with players and create guilds, customize your character in numerous ways using the various loyal classes of Warhammer 40K! With the new and improved Akashic system, you can really feel the virtual world as if you were in real life!

**Introduction.**

The Warhammer 40K universe is a hostile and dangerous environment. Several powerful factions fight with each other for power over the galaxy. The Imperium of Man commands inexhaustible armies of imperial guards, with their powerful Space Marines and the Adeptus Mechanicus. It's just a handful of his forces.

The mysterious Eldar, once owners of the galaxy, now trying to fight and protect what was once theirs.

Chaos, evil by nature. With legions of monsters and demons willing to sclavize and destroy the galaxy.

The Tau, a young race, but with a great future and willing to face a hostile galaxy adapting with its high technology.

These four races may be available to the player, each with several classes and subclasses to choose from. All waiting for your arrival.

**Akashic system.**

A system even more advanced than the cardinal system. This system is capable of creating random situations on a massive scale, allowing to create worlds, environments, situations and enemies at a colossal level. The worlds known in Warhammer 40K have been modeled according to the Lore of this. However, it is known that there are still a lot of worlds and places to discover. From paradise worlds to death worlds. The Akashic system can create different species, and alien civilizations, giving you a whole range of decisions you can make or ignore.

The system is also very popular for being able to 'extend' the game experience up to ten times the time in the real world. The galaxy is a coarse place and it would not be easy or quick to visit each world, but with the Akashic system this becomes possible. Well, just by playing one hour in the real world, you can spend ten hours in the game.

**Character creation and classes to choose from.**

Warhammer 40K: Eternal War Online allows you to create your own avatar with unique and varied capabilities. You can choose between the four factions: Imperium, Eldar, Tau and chaos. All of them will have skills and relics of each faction being completely faithful to the universe of Warhammer 40K.

**Stats and levels.**

Your level of player is increasing as you meet experience or fulfill certain missions. So all players have a capacity limit of 100 level as well as different operating ranges according to the level of this.

In addition to the experience points there are _mastery points_ , which will allow you to increase your stats. These points are obtained in the same way as the experience points, however, you can also obtain them by training your own avatar according to the stat that you wish to improve. An example of this would be to practice in a shooting range, practice fencing or even change a part of your body for a bionic prosthesis. However, there is a limit as to how much you can increase your stats depending on the level you have.

The following Stats for each player are the following:

**Attack**: only favors hand-to-hand combat. You can allow yourself a greater amount of damage to cause to the enemy, as well as improvements in your ability to handle a melee weapon.

**Defense**: allows you to protect yourself or even deny damage either from ranged or melee weapons. It works hand in hand with your protective equipment or your physical capacity. Although in certain classes it can work in different ways.

**Agility**: by improving this you can increase your ability to move in the field and in combat improve your speed and even avoid obstacles in your way.

**Physical resistance**: Practically is the most necessary for any player. This alters and changes your ability to carry your weapons and equipment, as well as move with them. It is also vital in combat, being able to give a drastic change in the result. Some classes and species have a greater resistance value than others, these are due both in racial character and in the class you choose.

**Mental resistance**: during the battle you can find enemies who try to cut your momentum with mental games or psychic powers. With a good mental resistance you can overcome those problems and claim the victory.

**Faith**: although it can be confused with the previous one, you cannot ignore it. Faith will allow you to perform feats that could be impossible. A priest with good faith can flip the crudest of battle in their favor. It also allows you to call the strength of the emperor or other gods and unleash their fury in battle. This can also work for players of chaos by increasing their favors to the dark gods.

**Accuracy:** Strictly linked to arms at distance. With good aim you even can cause devastating damage to the armor of a space marine.

**Moral**: depending on the positive or negative value it will allow you to obtain skills or use certain items. It is very important to support your NPC reinforcements.

**Ethics:** Mainly related to the player's privacy. It can be changed at will, but it has no great weight in the game except the appearance with certain attires.

**Leadership**: vital to command your reinforcements NPC's. With a greater amount of leadership you command more and more troops, improve them or recover them .

**Tracking**: It will allow you to find all kinds of enemies, items, allies or places of interest that are within your reach.

**Infiltration:** The higher it is, the greater your ability to go unnoticed by anyone.

**Forge**: Creating items is possible in EWO, with the necessary materials and knowledge you can build powerful objects and weapons that will be very useful throughout the game. Built from a simple automatic pistol to a power armor ... or beyond. You can also repair objects that could be useful along your way.

**Medicine**: treat the wounds of your allies or your own. While you feed this stat, you may have a chance to return to battle after almost any wound.

**Looting**: the possibility of claiming prizes on your fallen enemies is possible for any class. However, there will be enemies with powerful artifacts that cannot be collected unless your level is high enough.

**Mastery** **of runes**: in the millennium 41 there are countless quantities of electronic devices. By uploading your points in this stat you can access, obtain and / or destroy computer data in any cogitator.

**Psychic ability**: it is clear that a good number of races can develop psychic abilities, or whether their powers are latent. However, even if it is a tiny bit, it can be reflected in your abilities. Depending on your class , it may vary or in some cases be null.

**Alignment.**

It is normal to consider that intentions in the Warhammer 40K universe cannot be fair nor malicious at all. But all the factions follow a 'good' or 'evil' alignment depending on the class they choose. However, corruption and chaos are at the order of day and it is common to see how doom takes the Pious.

The alignment is divided into 'positive' and 'negative' in this case. The more positive points of alignment you have, the farther you will be from the corruption of chaos and vice versa. The limit of each positive or negative value is 100. For example, +100 or -100.

The alignment changes with respect to the missions and actions performed by the player. The Akashic system is responsible for distributing the points or subtract them depending on what has been done by the player. For example, if an Imperium player were to assassinate a citizen NPC positive alignment points can be subtracted from one or several alignment points, if a player kills an ally would suffer a considerable loss of these.

Alignment is critical in the handling of certain actions and game permissions. For example: a high enough positive alignment will allow you to use a weapon or item that would not be allowed to be used otherwise, as a Rosarius or a negative alignment would allow you to use a demonic sword. It should be noted that a faction cannot have a base sequence in terms of the number of points it can lose or not, because while an Imperium player cannot use a Xeno weapon without a decrease in its alignment, a Tau player does not suffer from that penalty.

If the alignment gets to change drastically due to the actions of the player. You may lose experience points or even levels. In some classes there may even be a forced class change to become compatible with the alignment itself. An example would be if an imperial guard reached a certain amount of negative points, this will change class and become part of the class of chaos; 'lost and doomed.'

**The classes that you can choose for each faction are:**

**Imperium of Mankind.**

It is part of the Empire of man. Defeat the enemies of the Emperor and protect humanity from countless demons and aliens who constantly threaten it.

**Imperial guard.**

The humble imperial guard has maintained the line against the enemies of the empire for more than ten thousand years. By choosing the imperial guard you will have access to various types of weapons, as well as the greater ability to command NPCs. You can handle from laser weapons to powerful super-heavy tanks, everything will depend on the subclass you take. Keep in mind that a subclass does not alter the range you're going up, although you can mold your NPC reinforcements to convert them from a reconnaissance company to an assault troop company.

**Explorer**: allows you a greater amount of infiltration and stealth capacity than the other subclasses and as you rise in rank, your skills can come up with you.

**light Infantry**: this subclass gives you greater mobility than the previous one, however, it is not useful for decisive breaking . You can get better results for attacking your enemies by the flanks or creating ambushes.

**medium Infantry**: recommended for defensive fighting. Nothing can last long against the disciplined fire sustained by dozens of laser rifles. This subclass gives you physical improvements allowing you to face your enemies in prolonged encounters.

**heavy Infantry**: effective to face implacable enemies. Its greater protection can offer a strong defense against the various enemies of the empire. As well as a greater and more lethal combat capability .

**Stormtroopers**: strong veterans of dozens of battles. These born survivors offer great firepower against the enemies of humanity. Trained in the best weapons the Ministorium can offer, these men and women can take the direct battle to the heart of the enemy.

**Ratling**: Although small, these sturdy halflings are among the best in the rule of Mankind. Multiple stories have been told under their exploits and at the same time saved countless lives. Although kleptomaniacs by nature, they are a very useful force in the battlefield. Outflanking or ambushing enemies always, trying to take advantage of any weaknesses to win.

**Tempestus** **Scions:** The best of the best the imperial guard can offer. These imperturbable soldiers are armed with the best that the empire can give, as well as an iron discipline that dulls any other imperial guard. They are viewed with suspicion and respect and will never flee from combat.

**Commissar.**

The commissars are the political officers that every regiment must have. Not only do they stand out in battle, they are also capable of raising the morale of NPCs and players close to them by improving their physical abilities to overcome the bloodiest of battles. Although their ability to command NPCs is lower they can still balance that by using specialized reinforcements such as stormtroopers

**Officio** **Asesinorum.**

The Assassins of the empire are able to hit the enemy in the weakest points and leading end completely cutting their chains of command. Designed for precision attacks, these specters can reach anywhere. This class cannot use NPC.

**Vindicare.** The vindicare assassins are the best in long range attack. Able to stay in one place hidden for indeterminate times. And with a considerably high capacity for infiltration and information gathering.

**Calidus**. The killers of the ordo calidus exceed as the best in infiltration and information gathering. Able to take the form they want and with the possibility of being virtually invisible to anyone.

**Culexus**. Specialized in the elimination of psychics and users of Ruinous powers. Although all kinds of assassins this has the least capacity to collect information, it is the worst nightmare for any mystic who dares to challenge them.

**Eversor**. Among all others, these assassins stand out for their physical abilities, even able to face an Adeptus Astartes. The cocktail of chemical enhancement reagents inside their bodies makes them relentless and almost unstoppable, once you let loose an eversor assassin only a few things can stop it. They can use almost any weapon with an amazing mastery.

**Assassins of the Deathcult**. Most of these are pertaining to chaos. However, there are cults that honor the god-emperor paying with blood and with the death of the enemies of the empire. This class offers a very powerful hand to hand combat capability, their mastery of cutting edge weapons is among the best among all classes and can use different items that could be prohibited for other classes.

**Adeptus Mechanicus.**

Those in charge of all the technology that remains in the Imperium. These faithful Omnissiah servants possess a vast amount of weapons and equipment. By taking this class you will have access to the creation and improvement of all kinds of items, you can manipulate all kinds of objects at your whim and a greater capacity of this to any other class.

**Biologis**. Experts in the study of organic organisms. These adepts are effective in the analysis of any living being that can be found in the galaxy. They are also masters of genetic manipulation.

**Reductor**: recognized for its high destructive capacity. These adepts have at their disposal weapons and specialized equipment in the construction, siege and destruction of enemy bastions. They are well known for their destructive capabilities among the Mechanicum's orders .

**Dominus**: the best in the field of Mechanicum strategy. Prepared to use their legions automatons to obtain victory in battle. This class lets you the use of heavily armed automatons and tough armor. Some of them even comparable with a dreadnought. Create your own army of robots with this class.

**Electro-priest**: Masters of electricity. These lightning masters are particularly powerful in offense and versed in the power of lightning.

**Prime**: These adepts of the Mechanicus are highly trained and equipped for war. Exceed others in versatility on the battlefield and can reach the command over Skitarii legions.

**Runic priest**. By taking this class you will be able to improve many items and pieces of technology, having the ability to give unique improvements to the objects you find or even creating one from scratch.

**Craftsman.** This class is more focused on the repair and maintenance of a large number of objects including buildings. With an Craftsman in your ranks you will guarantee reinforcement in whatever strength you occupy.

**Acutor**: the silent assassins of the Adeptus Mechanicus. With a great capacity for infiltration and master use of high-tech weapons, this class can overcome numerous numbers of enemies to finish it one by one without even being seen.

**Skitarii.**

These faithful guardians of the machine god carry their wrath to the battlefield against the enemies of the Omnissiah. Equipped with the best kind of weapons the Adeptus Mechanicus can offer, these inexhaustible warriors bring death to the enemies of the empire wherever they go. The particularity of this class is that the classes are evolving while you rise in rank and level. However, the player can choose to decide between stay in that class and unlock new skills, or advance and test new capabilities.

**Hyspasist**: the basic militant force of the Mechanicus. Armed with simple laser weapons or galvanic rifles these humble but unstoppable Omnissiah guards will be able to withstand a great deal of damage in the vanguard while advancing inexorably into the enemy ranks eliminating everything in their path.

**Sagitarii**: similar to the previous ones, but are able to use heavy weapons that can devastate the enemy with powerful concentrated fire.

**Sicarian** **Rust-Stalkers:** These mechanical assassins are the brutal response of the Mechanicum to its deadly enemies. Versed in combat and infiltration, these meat choppers will be the worst nightmare for the enemy. This class will give you great ability in the handling of transonics weapons and close combat.

**Sicarian Infiltrators:** The player who reaches this class will enjoy incredible infiltration and elimination skills. Using audiovisual disruption waves will incapacitate the enemy to facilitate their annihilation.

**Sydonian dragons**: these fast riders ride powerful and fast mechanical beasts. Dominate the battlefield with the agility of the mounts at your fingertips and devastate your enemy before you know it.

**Ballistarii**: these mobile artillery teams stand out in their combat capability at long range. With a precision that only rivals the assassins of the ordo Vindicare. However, their firepower can destroy the toughest targets. A player who chooses this class can change the course of the battles by being part of the best snipers of the Mechanicus.

**Cataphract**: this class has armored units, from fast walkers to superheavy tanks. With a great firepower and armoring, likewise with advanced weapons.

**Vanguard** **Skitarii:** occupy the ranks of the toughest fighters of the militant arm of the machine god. Their radio weapons can devastate the enemy and cause terrible side effects on the enemy, their resistance increases at the same time allowing him to absorb more damage. Advances inexorably against your enemies carrying deadly radioactive weapons.

**Crusader** .

A particular class. Since it does not have subclasses. Masters of sword and shield, these brave warriors of the clergy devote their lives to mastery in close combat and rarely use weapons from a distance. However, you must not be deceived, while you are not able to use weapons from a distance, when charging against your enemies, your powerful defense will allow you to reach the ranks of your opponents and unleash your fury.

**Priest.**

The ecclesiarchs of the Adeptus Ministorum are the guides of the imperial creed. In charge of elevating the faith towards the god-emperor of mankind wherever they go. Take the punishment to the heretics and demons throughout the empire and only show mercy to those faithful to the god-emperor.

**Punisher**: the pilgrimage through the galaxy is a path full of dangers. These clerical warriors carry powerful melee weapons and physical abilities that contrast with their natures of men of faith . Fight chaos by swinging your weapons and singing choking litanies for the demons.

**Cleric**: although they are not warriors, these men of the ecclesiarchy demonstrate their determination with faith. Singing psalms and sacred litanies capable of weakening demons to the point of exorcising them back to the empyrean. Bring the light of the God-Emperor and give your strength to your allies, even being able to heal their wounds.

**Mystic**: although feared, the imperial psykers possess great abilities to let them pass. While their bodies may look fragile, their ability to control the warp energy makes them useful in the fight for humanity.

**Sanctioned psyker**: although they cannot use weapons, these warp users can use several effective attack techniques. From misshapen rays to power storms. This class can give you the power to provoke feats that few normal humans could do.

**Pariah**: the terror of every psyker. These beings can generate an energy totally opposite to the warp becoming beings immune to its power. Not only null the psychic powers, but also the living beings that surround them, because such is their power. You can be the terror of any user of the Inmaterium, as well as a powerful enemy to the forces of chaos.

**Questoris**

The noble houses in the worlds knights offer their strength to the empire protecting him from a multitude of dangers that lurk in the galaxy controlling these powerful war machines. The imperial knights, large mechanized humanoids, are gifts of ancient STC that spread throughout the galaxy. Take the destructive power of these mounts to the battlefield.

But, nevertheless, when choosing this class you must earn your right to be a pilot, going through an initiate, a squire and finally reach a full knight. Although there are two classes, these, like the Skitarii, rise in rank as they change subclasses.

**Initiated**: just being an apprentice, you must earn the right to mount one of these powerful machines by fighting from the ground . With discipline and determination a player can claim his place on the Mechanicum throne.

**Squire**: finally being able to handle one of these war machines . Although smaller in size remain stronger than a Dreadnought. Fight for your house and your legacy against the enemies of the Emperor.

**Knight**: with the full right to wear a knight's armor. A player can choose the model he wants to represent and protect his lineage. Better armed and protected these armors are inexorable in battle.

**Imperial titans.**

Heralds of the machine god, avatars of the Omnissiah. These colossal Apocalyptic war machines are ancient, some dating back to before the very empire. The player who chooses this class must prove his worth and patience to reach his prize, but in the end, this will bear fruit. Start from a simple Secutarii to reach the rank of a Princeps in full right fusing with the machine and his conscience.

Depending on the model titan player can achieve faster or take more time Choosing between Warhound, Reaver, Warlord, Warmonger and Imperator.

**Desperados.**

Outlaws, Bandits, Gang members, bounty hunters or adventurers. These warriors outside the law carry many highly useful talents in battle. Unlike other classes, it can use different items without affecting its alignments too much or present restrictions, some even using Xenos technology. Become the king of the lower worlds by choosing this class, where the restrictions of the empire cannot reach you.

**Medicae**

Although they do not represent a considerable combat capability, they are extremely useful in dealing with injuries within their teams. While this class is more inclined to support and teamwork, do not underestimate their capabilities. With the right combination of chemicals and neurotoxins they can kill an enemy without this noticing.

**Arbitrators**

In charge of maintaining public order and being vigilant against all heresy in the empire. They are the force of law and order, protectors of the justice of the empire. Take this subclass and establish the judgment of the wicked in the name of the Emperor. You will be able to give verdict on others and will carry out such fruitful investigations that only the Ordo Asesinorum will be able to surpass you. As you level up here, you can reach higher ranges in this subclass.

High Marshal

The Chief Marshals are as powerful as the Empire itself. The simple flip of circumstances does not make a dent in his will. The only measure they know is the cold legal norm, and they have no qualms about severely punishing those who infringe it.

Sheriff

The Bailiffs take the word of the law to the most sinister den of depravity and iniquity, imparting justice with the brilliant flash of the flashes of their shots.

Attorney

The Procurators lead the riot squads and containment troops of the Adeptus Arbites against heavily armed criminals (who, as seen, should not value their lives too much).

Greater Justicar

The Major Justices bring the light of the Emperor's judgment to the decadent nobles, the corrupt officials and the worlds debased by the veneration of the sinister gods.

Magistrate

The Magistrates dictate sentence in the most complex cases of heresy and sedition. They keep alive the soul of the Empire by awarding death sentences to criminals.

Inteligidor

Inteligidors are masters of espionage, tactics and forensic investigation. His formidable intellect is only matched by his surrender to the Empire.

Arbitrator

The Arbitrators are the guardians of law and order in the Empire. Implacable, inflexible and practically impossible to kill, they are the personification of the Emperor's justice.

Investigator

Researchers have learned the arts of inquiry, and they use their contacts, their charisma and some dirty tricks to discover the truth.

Regulator

The Regulators take the law to the underworld, facing without help anyone who dares defy the Emperor's laws.

Agent

Agents know how to maintain order in the most desperate situations, standing firm and fighting side by side with their comrades Arbitrators.

Cadet

The cadets have received sufficient instruction to combat and fulfill their duties to the Empire; they are bold individuals and are eager to impose the Emperor's law.

[X]

**Eldar.**

Before they ruled for eons, now they are a race that dies as the millennia pass. However, do not be fooled by this. The Aeldari are still a fearsome force in the galaxy.

Choosing this faction will allow you skills and technology much more advanced than that of the empire. You will take the name of the ancestors to the war in the galaxy.

Unlike the Empire of man. This faction does not have large numbers of NPCs, but this is compensated by the mastery they can get to own and demonstrate on the battlefield. Start as a guardian and advance towards the paths of the warriors of these millenary beings.

**Paths**

Each player has the option to choose any path and polished himself with different styles and variations. A player can change paths as many times as he wants, but if he goes deep or goes too far in one of these paths he will not be able to change. However, you will be on your way to becoming a master of your choice.

**Aspect warrior**

Dedicated to the specialist warriors of the Eldar race. Following this path will allow you to reach combat capabilities that few races can match. Equipped with highly advanced weapons and skills and reflexes that will make your enemies appear slow on the battlefield.

**Dire avenger**

The most common and oldest specialist Eldar warriors. These serve as the combat forces you usually find in almost any Eldar formation. You will enjoy considerably greater tactical flexibility than other classes, as well as a relatively greater handling of NPC.

**Strike Scorpion.**

Specialized in hand-to-hand combat and ambush. These warriors are better protected against enemies and are armed with powerful saws blades and mandi blasters . By choosing this class the player can take advantage of the deadly elegance of close combat.

**Howling Banshee.**

This subclass can only be used by women. Specialized purely in hand-to-hand combat. They represent the most furious individual combat in addition to carrying powerful sonic attacks that can disable or even kill their opponents. The player who chooses this class will know the relentless force of close combat.

**Warp spiders.**

Warriors of great mobility. Equipped with warp jump generators can reach anywhere and kill their enemies without them noticing. By selecting this class the player will be able to perform lightning attacks and withdraw from danger incredibly fast.

**Fire Dragons**

These warriors are experts in the destruction and counter offensive of enemy vehicles. They usually provide support with precision attacks towards armored targets. This subclass will allow you to use fusion and flame weapons.

**Dark reapers**

These Eldar warriors specialize in attack at extreme distances and high power. Armed with the reaper launche they unleash small but deadly missiles on the battlefield. By taking this path you can unleash the fury of fire en masse from unbelievably long distances.

**Shadow spectres.**

The Shadow Specters are Eldar warriors who personify the commitment of Kaela Mensha Khaine as Eternal Warrior and as the bearer of unexpected death on the battlefield. The chassis of burnt tanks are the constant reminder of the power of your Prism Rifles. The player who follows this subclass will be specialized in the deployment of anti-armored firepower based on high mobility infantry.

**Swooping hawks.**

They are Specialist Warriors who act as the Eldar equivalent of the airborne infantry. Equipped with gravitational Swooping hawk wing designed as stylized wings, they can move quickly across the battlefield by throwing grenades at the enemy before pouncing on to take down the enemy. Their weapons are not very powerful, so they tend to operate better as a flanking and support unit.

**Shining spears.**

The Bright Spears are fast-attack Specialist Warriors, which represent the aspect of Khaine that embodies the unique and perfect deadly impact. The players of this subclass usually ride on Eldar Reaction Jetbikes and are usually armed with Laser Lances, which allow them great mobility and a powerful charge attack. They are usually limited by the small size of their squads.

**Path of the seer.**

The Path of the Seer, or rather the path of the Witch, is the longest, the most treacherous, the most complex and the rarest of all the Paths. Its members are psychic Seers. A Seer of Souls or Guide of Souls is a specialist in the management of Spiritual Jewels to animate the Lords and Spectral Guards. This class specializes in the use of the psychic powers so natural among the Eldar. Fight your enemies using powerful psychic Runes with different aspects.

**Psychic runes****. **These runes can vary with respect to the effects they can create. From divination to protection. They can also be used to unleash powerful missile attacks on enemies. And even to heal your allies. The most expert are even able to create new runes and teach others to do the same.

**Seer.**

They are the most powerful users of the warp powers among the Eldar. These prophets are seen as figures of command and knowledge . Take the power to create all kinds of spells, as well as manipulate the same material with your mind.

**Warlock**

Unlike seers, this subclass is more focused on combat. Commanding your troops from the front, it releases powerful offensive psychic attacks. Masters in the use of force weapons that devastate armies with a single thrust.

**Spiritseer.**

The Guardians of the Souls are those Eldar who follow the Path of the Sorcerer and who are called to be in communion with the dead; a chilling concept, even among the Eldar. Although the Guardians of the Souls help ensure the survival of the Eldar race, their actions are perceived as close to necromancy, a further ignominy in which the Astronaut Worlds must fall to avoid their permanent fall.

This class will allow you to use the guards and ghostly lords. Mythical dead warriors who have returned from death to lend their strength to the dwindling Eldar race.

**Artisan's path**

The path of the Craftsman is a relatively common path. On the Path of the Craftsman there are many minor avenues, such as the Path of the Poet, the Path of the Sculptor, among others. But what I would highlight more among these would be the Bone Aedes.

**Bonesinger.**

These artisans and shapers of the spectral bone use a series of songs to perform their art. Repairing, molding or even creating different objects. Players who choose this class can manipulate the spectral bone to give them the shape they want, even when they are in combat.

**Path of the healer.**

Specialized in medicine. Use different methods, drugs, arts and Eldar secrets to save the lives of your allies.

**Harlequin.**

For the Eldar Harlequins, there is no difference between art and war. They combine a psychedelic style with the mastery of a duelist, and each shuriken they nail or cut they give is not more than a stitch in the tapestry of butchery they weave. The acrobatic turns and mocking bows of their Troupes inflict all kinds of bloody and inventive deaths, for the warrior-dancers of the Laughing God are the lethal grace made flesh, and rejoice in the dark splendor of the battle. However, some whisper that under all that joy and extravagance lies a constant struggle against the Gods of Chaos, and thanks to it the hopes of a dying race can come to fruition.

This class, unlike all others, does not suffer from any penalty for alignment changes.

**Troupe.**

In the battle, the Harlequin Troupes move fast and hit hard, trusting in their speed and ability to annihilate the enemy before they even have time to raise their weapons. Preferring to evade danger rather than endure it, each Actor wears a Holosuit that fragments his silhouette in a storm of colored chips, confusing enemy shooters. Once in combat, the Harlequins are in their element, performing a dance of death while their masks sparkle with the worst fears of the enemy. The Actors smash their terrified victims with a panoply of fearsome, albeit strangely beautiful weapons, turning every surgical lunge and every cracking kick into an act of worship at Cegorach.

**Skyweavers**

The Weapons descend on the enemy like a prismatic storm, leaving a hallucinogenic trail of colors and lights as they cross the enemy ranks. Their pilots shout with joy as they fly dangerously close to the ground and sinister whispers fill the air as the Actors spin their starballs and let them fly in a curved trajectory. The Skywalkers continue to accelerate, while they shoot down the enemy and the plasma boom illuminates their exit from the scene.

**Shadowseer.**

The ShadowSeers are the masters of illusion and deception. That is their power and way of thinking, since they can reach the minds of mortals and modify their perceptions at will. They can hide the presence of the Harlequins from the minds of the victims or trap their enemies in a mental maze with their worst fears. Whatever the precise nature of the manipulation, it will be subtle, sinister and dangerously cruel. All these psychic powers are included in the discipline known as Fantasmancy.

**Exodites**

In the course of the Fall of the Eldar, some Eldar showed resistance to the degeneration of their race. Some, the most far-sighted, began to openly criticize the relaxation of their compatriots and to warn against the effects of pleasure cults. These Eldar were mostly ignored or treated as narrow-minded cowards, or simply as fanatics. The general collapse of society soon convinced even the most determined of them that the reign of death and depravity would not end. Some decided to leave the Eldar Ancestral Worlds and settle on new planets free of corruption. These were the ones who had not yet been corrupted by the touch of Chaos, which at that time were very few.

**Outcasts**

Many Eldar take the Path of the Outlaws at some point in their lives, leaving their CraftWorlds and looking for adventures throughout the universe. These Outcasts travel between the stars aboard small ships. They search for virgin worlds to settle, and they visit the Exodite worlds where their distant cousins live. Experts in stealth and recognition. Armed with advanced precision weapons they may be able to cause great damage to enemy ranks.

**Worldsinger.**

Giftted exodite Eldars who are able to manipulate nature, roughly equivalent in ability an role to bonesingers of the craftworlds. Pure of spirit, worldsingers are one with nature and can spontaneously grow vegetation and forestry from seemingly thin air.

**Dragon Knights**

Members of the warrior caste of the Exodite worlds. They enter combat on the backs of some fearsome carnivorous reptiles that they call dragons. There are many different types of dragons, from those that are little larger than a horse to monsters as big as a building, but only the smallest and most agile are used as combat mounts. The type preferred by the Eldar Knights is quite common in most Exodite worlds .

**Eldar Knight**

Eldar Knights are used mostly by the Exodite populations to defend their homeworlds, and they are complex machines made of spectral bone. They were originally developed to help the new Exodite colonies in the virgin worlds survive in the face of the hostile and terrible conditions they encountered. In a similar way to the Imperial Titans, they have a connection between the machine and the mind of the pilot, but unlike them the Eldar Knights also contain a spiritual jewel (often very old, even before the Fall) that provides them a personality of its own and a rescue for the pilot's soul, which avoids being consumed by Slaanesh if he dies in combat.

**Titan Eldar.**

Huge and graceful war machines. Unlike their imperial counterparts, they possess a mobility far superior even to any other race. They are armed with colossal weapons that can end up from masses of infantry, to groups of enemy armor. Like its imperial counterpart, a player must reach the appropriate level to be able to pilot one.

**Chaos**

Chaos is the psychic energy that makes up the Warp. In general, "Chaos" refers to anything related to Chaos, including its influence, the Chaos Gods, their followers, and the Warp. Chaos is almost synonymous with the Warp, for they are inseparable: Chaos is the boundless ocean of spiritual and emotional energy that defines the Warp. It is a huge and terrible force of change and power, and it is corrupting for both the body and the spirit. The most gifted mortals, the psykers, can use this energy, which makes them owners of abilities capable of transcending the laws of the material universe. However, the malevolent power of Chaos can gradually corrupt a psyker, contaminating his mind and body.

A player can choose between serving a god of chaos or following the path of chaos undivided. However, should be taken into account to keep to one or another way, will lead to a change in the capabilities of the player. While following the chaos undivided provides balance in various forms, follow one of the four gods can give gifts even more great, in exchange losses remaining in your decision whether or not worthwhile.

A player who chooses to follow Khorne will enjoy the physical strength that the god of blood can give, but he will not be able to use the psychic powers of the warp. However, at the same time they will be ineffective against it.

Following Nurgle will provide you with gifts of death and corruption. The plague may be part of you, as well as your ability to face any disease or poison, but your physical strength will be diminished in exchange for a powerful resistance.

The favor of Tzeentch will provide you with psychic powers never seen before. But your physical strength and resistances will be diminished .

Slaanesh grants speed and agility to his followers. Exalt the thirsty with powerful abilities of speed and grace to kill your enemies quickly and with perfection .

**Cultist**

The cultists of Chaos are humans who have sworn allegiance to the Gods of Chaos and live hidden among the imperial population, planning, plotting and scheming for when their time or opportunity comes, attacking and enslaving the population in worship of the Ruinous Powers. This class will allow you infiltration capabilities plus the blessings of the gods of chaos.

**Mutant**

Corrupted by the warp or by the hard environment itself. However, these now spawns must take refuge, hiding from the implacable law of the rule of humanity. However, there are mutants who do not give up and do not accept simply being eliminated by the simple fact of existing. Join these renegades and fight with the powers that the mutations themselves can give you. Improve your physical capabilities and give yourself stronger natural weapons as you level up.

**Traitor guard.**

Formerly belonging to Astra Militarum. But now they have fallen under the influence of chaos. These former imperial guards now seek revenge and rebellion deceived by the promises of chaos. However, those who know enough must follow the gods of chaos because of the great power they grant. Although they are traitors, they have the equipment they have stolen from the Empire of humanity, becoming better equipped than several cultists. Find the path to power through the control of your subordinates and carry with you the blessings of the gods of chaos.

**Magician.**

The power of chaos can give incredible abilities to those able to use their power, but at the same time it is a double-edged sword. The psychics who are incapable of recognizing and respecting the dissolute currents that roam the Inmaterium end up swallowed by it to suffer forever. On the other hand, those who have learned from the mistakes of the weak may be able to demonstrate powers that few can possess.

**Mechanicus Obscurus**

The renegades of the Dark Mechanicum are among the first groups that the Empire declared as "heretics" and voluntarily fled to the Eye of Terror where they could live forever outside of imperial control. But the Eye of Terror was not the only region of space where those heretics fled to escape the wrath of Terra. Although the Empire is huge and its authority extends to all its limits, there are actually vast swaths of space that are hidden from the light of the Emperor.

**Engineers of the Empyrean**

They are known for the widespread use of devices designed to turn the Warp against itself and annihilate the Demons under study. Enormous Warp machines are hidden in the strengths of the Engineers and are used to distill the true essences of the Empyrean (the Demons), imprisoning them in fields of nullity to control them for their study. It takes more than the study of the priests of Mars and subjects the power of science to your advantage by creating and innovating unseen objects.

**Acolytes of Abraxas**

These individuals, like their founder, believe that the greatest secrets of the Omnissiah lie beyond the Calyx Extension, taking as proof of their beliefs the psycho-technology used by the alien race of the Yu'vath. The Acolytes of Abraxas thus defy the prohibition imposed by the Adeptus Mechanicus on the technology of Xenos origin and seek to unravel the mysteries of the psychic potential of artifacts from missing alien empires. Those who adhere to the teachings of the Abraxas Mages are an uncommon breed, as few believe that techno-sorcery Xenos can bring you closer to the Omnissiah, and those who do so are eliminated by their heresy. It is known that those who survive roam the Koronus Extension and share their knowledge with the uninitiated, especially if they can obtain a Xenos psychic relic. It is believed that these artifacts contain secrets of the Omnissiah, who would have hidden them within the Xenos technology

**Techno-heretics**

A Techno heretic is a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus who has moved away from the structures and dictates of the Cult of the Machine, betraying its precepts. Some techno heretics simply seek power and knowledge. Such ambitious individuals eventually realize the wealth of information that can be gained by moving away from the teachings of the Archmage Doctrine.

Although isolated from the teachings of Mars, this class can build its own path. From the simple forging of objects to the control and / or creation of powerful weapons and daemon engines.

**Deathcult** **Assassins **

Many cults serve Khorne. Those who have no intentions or loyalties for and for the empire usually seek the favor of the dark gods through brutal acts and ruthless butcheries. Serve the god of blood choosing this class and destroy your enemies with the surgical precision of a scarp.

**Tau Empire**

The Tau, a young and ambitious race united in the same purpose, want to bring enlightenment and unity to those who ally with them. The Tau Empire grows stronger as the races of the galaxy destroy each other: in the Eastern Strip, far from the power of Terra, the planets fall one after the other before their dynamic advance. At the head of this rapid expansion are the warriors of the Fire Caste. Unlike humans, Fire Warriors are not afraid of technology and go to battle with weapons of incredible power within Combat Armor that can withstand the toughest attacks. The Tau, who are led by the mysterious Ethereals and are accompanied by alien allies whose cultures have incorporated their empire, believe that the same stars will be rebuilt for the cause of the Supreme Good.

A singularity of this kind is that it allows free choice regarding the range and the specialties to be obtained. A player will always start as a simple pawn of the Tau war machine , but as he gains prestige in battle, he will be able to gain different unique abilities. From soldiers on foot to pilots of Tau Titans. There is no limit to how much a player wants or can train.

**Fire caste.**

Beginning with a simple soldier of this fierce breed. You can carry weapons and equipment that pale to your enemies. With great scope and precision, this class specializes more than anything in the shooting, and since the Tau detest hand-to-hand combat, they excel in distance combat.

**Earth** **Caste **

The engineers and builders of the Tau empire. These masters of technology and research are always at the forefront in terms of innovation. They create artificial prototypes and intelligences which serve their purposes for the supreme good .

Although this class does not allow you to fight in almost any way, you can still call your legions of machines and automata to protect and support your allies.

**Special classes**

In EWO exist classes that might not be available in such a free form as the others. These classes exceed considerably compared to others reaching the point of being almost unfair. That is why there is only one limit for these. It is known the game can support more than three hundred thousand players, but only a fraction of these can access these classes. However, you cannot really choose this class, because only a few can be chosen to carry them.

**Adeptus Astartes**

The angels of death, the best warriors of the empire. These demigods are glorified throughout the empire of mankind. Armed with the most powerful weapons available in the empire, these inexhaustible warriors fight against the dangers that only they can face. This class can only be used by men.

Only one thousand space marines will be allowed for this class.

At the beginning you will be only an explorer of the tenth company, but you can go up in rank going through each of the companies until you reach the first.

You can also choose one of the ten chapters to which to belong, or in the case of election, one of the five war factions of chaos. You can also choose your specialization, from a tactical Marine, chaplain, Techno-marine, apothecary or librarian.

**Adeptas Sororitas.**

The Adepta Sororitas is a brotherhood of elite warriors, known as Battle Sisters, who are raised from childhood to worship the Emperor of Mankind following the dogma of the Ecclesiarchy . His fanatical devotion and unwavering purity are a bulwark against corruption, heresy and alien attacks, and once they enter battle will not stop at nothing until their enemies have been purged from the Empire by the holy trinity of bolter, flamethrower and Meltagun. They are also the Militant Chamber of the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition: the feared Witch Hunters.

This class can only be chosen by women.

You will start as an initiate, you will go up each step in the rank of your chosen order of the five available ones. Just as you can decide what specialty to take, including that of a sister hospitalary.

There is only a limit available for three thousand battle sisters.

**Exarchs**

The most great fighters in the path of the warrior. Specialized in extreme to their ways. Be they banshees or dire avengers. These champions are incredibly lethal and very well equipped.

There is only a limit of five hundred exarchs.

**Champion of chaos**

Bears the mark of the dark gods, and their powerful blessings and go to battle for greatness and powers far beyond your comprehension. Specialize in any way you want, you can lead more armies than any other kind of chaos and the favors of the gods will come to you in greater numbers.

There is only one limit for two thousand champions of chaos.

**Ethereal.**

The council of the Wisest Aun is in charge of the direction of the Tau Empire, while the rest of the Caste maintains the Tau philosophy and the idea of the greater Good, advises and coordinates the Breeds, and even redirects them if necessary. We must take into account the level of Tau fanaticism regarding the Caste of the Ethereals. An order of yours is totally irrefutable, and any Tau would agree to commit suicide with the simplest request.

In ceremonial meetings in which the different Breeds meet with an Aun, they will kneel and bow their heads in a sign of respect, before addressing him with great respect. Lead large armies to crush your enemies, you can dispose of almost anything you want from the Tau empire, from fire warriors to pilots of the air caste. But you must be careful, because, although of great rank, you will be fragile against various dangers.

There is only one limit for one hundred Ethereals.

**Unique classes**

Unlike any other, these classes present incredible power, status and control over several variants. This is why there are only a handful of these classes available.

It should be noted, that these classes cannot be chosen from the beginning of the game. If they do not have to complete very special requirements and situations that allow to be available for the player .

**Inquisitor.**

An Inquisitor is a member of the Sacred Imperial Inquisition, the organization responsible for investigating and ending threats to the Empire and Humanity. The Inquisitors are legendary throughout the civilized worlds of the Empire, a combination of inspiring saints and nightmare horrors usually used to frighten the disobedient citizen. For an Inquisitor, the end always justifies the means: only they can fully understand what endangers human existence so they sometimes make use of drastic measures to ensure the survival of the species. They have no mercy when it comes to fighting sorcerers and heretics, as well as possessing unquestioning loyalty. They are known as Witch Hunters, torturers and executioners, and of course they are this and many other things. However, it is more common for them to use their investigative skills more than brute force to expose secret sects, corruption, the influence of aliens, manifestations of Chaos and daemonic infestations.

There are only three places to occupy this noble office. Belonging to the three greatest ordos. Malleus, Xenos and Hereticus.

**Autarch**

The Autarchs are the commanders and generals of the Eldar hosts, warriors who have traveled several Paths to learn as much as possible about the various aspects of the war and to better direct their forces.

There is a path in the path of the leader, through which only a few pass. The term Eldar is translated with some difficulty as the Path of the Leader, the Path of the Strategist or the path of the commander, and those who cross it are known by the title of Autarch. In a race that depends so deeply on its armies to survive, the ability to coordinate the actions of the hosts of the Craftworlds, fleets and squadrons is crucial. This is the task of the Autarchs: to dominate a myriad of Paths in order to guide their brothers to victory in combat.

There can only be two Autarchs.

**Lord of chaos**

A lord of Chaos is an individual dedicated to the cause of a particular Chaos God or of Chaos itself in the form of Chaos Undivided. It is usually an extremely powerful warrior, so it is usually a Space Marine of Chaos, or a psychic Sorcerer of Chaos. Chaos is attractive for the simple reason that it offers enormous power to those who are willing to move away from the light of the Emperor and devote themselves body and soul to the Ruinous Powers. For many of those who travel that dark path, it is the only way to thrive in a galaxy dominated by an oppressive human empire where the opportunities to obtain absolute happiness and progress are the prerogatives of a privileged minority, and where the only way to escape hunger and persecution by a tyrannical and indifferent bureaucracy lies in the fair favors of Chaos. Unlike the Empire of Mankind and the other servants of Order in the galaxy, Chaos judges its servants only by their abilities and merits, and rewards or punishes inclemently but justly. In fact, many of the servants of the Dark Gods proclaim that only Chaos offers true justice to the people trapped in the corrupt and agonizing kingdom dominated by the Corpse Emperor.

With access to all kinds of arsenal or army at your disposal. Rule and command over countless armies and enjoy favors of chaos that no one else could offer. Attack entire planets and sacrifice them in the name of chaos. There can only be four chaos champions.

**Supreme Commander T'au**

The commanders of the Tau forces are the culmination of the Fire Caste, the so-called Shas'el and Shas'o. These veteran and powerful warriors carry the long experience of a complete military career and covered with successes and demonstrations of great value. Is a position of great honor that can only be obtained after years of promotions, there are no shortcuts or exceptions. The final test to advance to the level of Shas'el is to have repeated success on the battlefield. To be named Shas'o one has to be a proven master of martial arts, a tactician of the first order and a true disciple of the art of war. Therefore, to reach the degree of Shas'el is a great honor for any hunter of the Fire Caste, and a responsibility and load without equal in the military doings.

There can only be one supreme commander.

**Objective of the game.**

The war is eternal and the enemies are countless. But those who rise above power are your targets. The enemy leaders are your objective. Point your sword at them and shoot your weapon at them, for in this sinister distant future, there is only war.

Forge your way to glory by exterminating your enemies. But those who pose the greatest threat to you are the Segmentum bosses. You must defeat them all in order to claim your right to be the greatest of the heroes.

**Enemies**

Throughout the galaxy there are hostile beings who only seek conflicts. Xenos, mutants, beasts, killing machines and daemons. All of them will only seek to kill you. All with different capacities that can vary in innumerable ways.

Each enemy will be different, in different ways to fight. With their own abilities and strengths. You will have to discover them and get the most out of them. All will vary in level from 1 to 99. But at the same time, the stats in these could be greater than your own. Only cunning and strategy can give you victory over them.

**Bosses**

There are great enemies and leaders who will try to stop your progress. However, it will be the bosses who will present the greatest challenges against you.

Of five different categories. These powerful enemies will vary in abilities and places, from the world bosses found anywhere, to the elusive sector bosses who will not hesitate to use every trick to defeat you.

That's not all. Each boss has a considerably high level. So high that it will take a great skill and level, or a considerable amount of allies to shoot them down.

**World boss**

Normally found in most of the worlds in which you will travel. These chiefs enjoy a command capacity and skills , which , while they can be foreseen, remain deadly. These have a level of 100.

**System boss**

Star systems can contain these powerful opponents. While some systems may have only one habitable planet, there are stations, abandoned ships or external observation posts where they can be found. In number they are somewhat similar to the world bosses, but they cannot be found everywhere. These have a level of 110.

**Sub-sector boss**

More difficult to find. They can be found in one of dozens of star systems and finding them can be tiring and time consuming. More powerful than the previous ones. Lead your hosts with experience and wisdom. The best way to deal with them is with a force of attack greater than the force considered. These have a level of 120.

**Sector boss. **

Considerably elusive. In a sector where you can find hundreds, or dozens of hundreds of worlds, finding them is as difficult as finding a needle in a city. Only discovering them by mere luck than by something else. In battle they are implacable and innate tactical geniuses. Their troops are inexhaustible and can rival entire armies. These have a level of 130.

**Segmentum boss**

Segmentum bosses are the most powerful enemies you will find in the entire game, with weapons, equipment and powers unimaginable. Defeating each one will take a huge effort, but the pay will be great. Treasures and artifacts may be available to you. Great recognitions and status. As well as eternal glory.

You must bear in mind that it is not absolutely necessary to challenge the Segmentum bosses in order. But in order to reach the last one, located in the Segmentum Tempestus, you must have defeated the other three. These have a level of 150.

**NPC**

You will find a huge amount of NPC throughout the game. Characters created by the Akashic system with a capacity of reasoning more than any other NPC found in any other game.

They will have different roles and variants, from a humble imperial citizen who could ask you a favor in exchange for money, officials with rewards for commissions, military officers with missions for you. Even nobles and rulers who will offer you treasures in exchange for varied and /or dangerous tasks.

There are also the 'NPC reinforcements' allied to the player who will fight by your side and serve you on your trip. These you can modify and reform at your whim. Changing their Stats and adding new skills. With enough time you can cultivate your NPC reinforcements to turn them into seasoned veterans of countless battles.

**Map.**

A huge galaxy. A battlefield that extends far more beyond what the eye can see . Thousands of known worlds and Millions more to discover. The Akashic system is capable of generating countless scenes in the blink of an eye.

Travel the five Segmentum and discover new places and enemies. You can explore from worlds to entire sectors.

**Money**

Nothing is totally free. Everything must have a price. There is no sacrifice too big.

There are all kinds of treasures. Some can be found by chance in hidden places, others can be won after some completed mission. By killing an enemy this will not drop money, but you will be rewarded for it.

Each faction handles a different form of money from one another. These can be varied, but at the same time efficient.

You cannot use the money of one faction to spend on another.

**Imperium.**

The empire handles a wide variety of coins and cash. Be it in physical, digital or even barter form. There are so many worlds with different forms of payment that it would be impossible to use them all. However, the currency most commonly used is imperial credit. But this covers a considerably large amount of money in other worlds, so there are minor versions that you can use in addition to the aforementioned. These are golden thrones and silver crowns.

They can vary in value from world to world. But they are useful in almost any acquisition. By belonging to the empire of man you can use them freely.

**Eldar**

Although they are a mysterious race, they are known to use some kind of monetary value in their culture. It has not been discovered at all, but it is speculated that they are used in jewelry of different values. A jewel can vary, whether raw or carved, with them you will be able to acquire objects of the Eldar race, but to itself they will be more difficult to obtain.

**T'au**

The T'au use a simple and functional monetary value. This can vary in quantity according to the value of a product.

Usually called Il'fan, which in Tau language is known as money or trade. It should be noted that it is usually the lowest weight coin in the game, because the wise scholars of the Xenos have dared to speculate that a single silver crown would be worth thousands of Il'fan.

**Chaos**

Blood is the currency of the soul and honors to the gods are the gain of these.

A system somewhat different from the others. While you do not use any symbol of this, this changes when you increase your favors to the gods of chaos. The more you make ruinous powers happy, the more runes of blood you can accumulate and with that, more goods and powers will be vested in you. Claim the property of those who are weak in your name and form accursed pacts with those you see reliable enough not to kill you as soon as you turn your back on them.

**Items**

There is an almost inexhaustible number of items distributed throughout the galaxy. Some are easy to come by while others may be found by means of a miracle. There are simple items with few effects and items powerful enough to destroy an entire system.

Items can be left by enemies at death, found in ruins or purchased in certain places. Players can also exchange or sell items they have found or their own creation.

Technically, all objects that you find in the game whether weapons, ammunition, clothing, armor or any other tool, are considered items. Not all items are eternal, they can be destroyed or damaged, and at the same time, repaired or created.

The items are divided among the four available classes. At the same time they are divided into ranks that classify their capabilities.

**Imperium.**

Lesser

Medium

Greater

Arcane

Artifact

Legendary

Relic

Archeotech

**Eldar**

Lesser

Medium

Greater

Higher

Venerable

Mythical

Millennial

Divine

**Chaos**

Lesser

Medium

Greater

Corrupted

Impious

Daemonic

Infernal

Apocalyptic

**Tau**

Lesser

Medium

Greater

Alpha

Beta

Delta

Sigma

Omega

**Tax system**

In EWO the resources can be found at any place, but in each world they will be limited. That is why it is possible and advisable to establish a business with a local distributor to avoid running out of supplies in the middle of a campaign.

While you rise in rank you can arrange agreements with different minor and major associations. Depending on the amount of achievements you get you can request all kinds of resources, from ammunition to rations or even money.

Even with enough time and level you could become noble. This would give you an enormous amount of resources, as well as assure you a constant flow of merchandise that would allow you to increase your influence. Becoming capable of owning a hive city, or even a world.

**Skills**

The skills will allow you to perform different feats that you could never achieve in other ways. All NPC have skills they can use in different situations if they so require.

The skills can be learned in various ways, but it is impossible to know which ones you can choose unless you use the practice and error method.

The items can have skills, most would be weapons that can release secret powers or if you want to imbue them.

**There are two types:**

**Active skills**. Are those that must be activated only at the will of the player or the NPC. They can offer attacks, augmentations or effects of all kinds. For example, a skill that temporarily increases the damage of your laser rifle or that you can shoot an overload on your plasma rifle with less chance of damaging it.

**Passive skills**. These work automatically and can only be deactivated at the player's will. They can give you effects and augmentations of support, helping you to complete missions with less difficulty. An example of this would be an aura of faith that increases defense and morale of your allies or ability to repair objects more quickly.

**Specialties.**

Some classes have the option to belong to a group or special organization in the universe of warhammer 40k. These specialties offer unique skills characteristic of the lore of each faction, as well as weaknesses of this.

It should be noted that not all classes can have a specialty, since there are those that are unique or do not belong to any.

**Imperium**

**Imperial guard**

Regiments of renown. There is an uncountable multitude of regiments in the Imperium and each day more are formed . However, few regiments have gained popularity among the emperor's armies. Belonging to one of these regiments is a matter of honor and pride seen among the imperial guards.

**Shock troops of cadia.**

Present in almost every corner of the galaxy. Cadia, a beautiful but lethal world has molded these hard warriors that do not bend to anything that comes for them.

They excel in line fire and in the use of standard and well-balanced tactics. Cadia is a world that has always been attacked by beings of the warp, these veterans will not back down from anything.

**Special ability**: Laser wall. Increases damage during a mass shooting up to 25% more compared to other regiments. Especially useful in defensive tactics.

**Catachan jungle fighters.**

Experts in jungle and guerrilla tactics. Catachan is a death world full of dangers that would make human life impossible in that place. Even so, those who come from Catachan are already considered formidable guards by full right to have survived so long.

**Special skill**: jungle. All Stats and abilities of all the NPCs under your command will have a 40% increase in the jungle or forest areas.

**Death Korps of Krieg.**

Krieg, before a beautiful world is now no more than a hellish rock devastated by war. Radiation fields and seas full of poison make it totally impossible to live there. However, the regimes that come from this planet are considered the bravest and most determined to die in the empire.

They are specialists in trench wars and sieges. They will not stop before enemy fire and will continue advancing until there is not one of them left. It is said that once the Korps have reached a battlefield victory has already been obtained, only the casualties used to achieve that victory must be calculated.

**Special skill: **Trench. Increase all Stats and abilities of all your NPCs up to 37% in siege and trench operations.

**Ghosts of Tanith.**

Before a prosperous and habitable world , now reduced to nothing more than a lifeless rock in space. The Tanith were known for their browsing and search capabilities which I grant them legends among the imperial guard.

Not only are they ghosts of a dead home, they are ghosts of the battlefield. Unknown if they wish and practically invisible in almost any terrain. They may be a light infantry, but you should never underestimate their abilities to unleash accurate attacks.

**Special skill **: ghosts. Grants an extra 30% in agility, precision, tracking and infiltration. For you and all your NPC's.

**Harakoni war hawks.**

These lethal acrobats make use of their gravitational parachutes to perform maneuvers that would impress anyone.

Perfect for fast attacks and high mobility deployments. Gravitational parachutes can achieve objectives that would otherwise be impossible.

**Special skill **: falcon . You get 40% on your agility stats , as well as 28% for your NPC's.

**Elysian drop troops.**

Unrecognizable in the face of fear of height. These valiant imperial guards descend from the atmosphere using gravitational parachutes opening fire on the enemy and positioning themselves in rapid deployments.

**Special skill **: Fallen Down. You can deploy anywhere you want using gravity parachutes. It allows you a higher rate of resistance and evasion against enemy attacks.

**Savlar Chemdogs.**

Driven not by honor or duty. These criminals and renegades have been condemned to die trying to survive on the planet Savlar. A full of pollution and toxicity world where more weak drowning among powerful poisonous vapors.

However, what feeds them and gives them such a fighting spirit is the promise of semi freedom. For any of them would prefer to die on the battlefield than to return to the prison world.

**Special skill**: Doping. Increase your stats up to 30% for a short period of time using drugs and chemical enhancers attached to the armors.

**Armageddon** **steel Legions.**

These mechanical divisions have fought in the plains toxic and their world from generations and reaching more beyond the stars. Their war machines advance on the enemy, unstoppable, destructive. Few things can get in the way of the armored cargo of this regiment.

**Special skill**: Armageddon steel . Damage bonus against enemies green skins . Resistance to toxicity and poison in an extra 30%. Increase in damage and defense for armored troops by 20%.

**Tallarn Desert Raiders.**

The Desert raiders of Tallarn are very mobile, elusive and opportunist troops. They are especially famous for their powerful squads and for being masters in guerrilla warfare. Tallarnians are great riders who often use saddles to go from one battle to another and dismount when they arrive near the enemy and do not wish to be detected. Once they have the enemy in sight, the Tallarnians stalk him, trusting in their trained marksmanship and their fast curved knives for victory.

**Special skill**: Tallarn lightning. Give a bonus of 2 % 5% increase in all stats when fighting in guerrilla or lightning war.

**Valhallan Arctic troops.**

Since their first victories against the Orks in Valhalla, the Arctic Troops have earned a reputation for stoicism and dedication to the Emperor. The Regiments that form in the frozen Hives of Valhalla have a formidable reputation for being extremely courageous in defense. In general, the only way to get to occupy the land defended by the Valhallans is to eliminate them all. By attacking, they combine massive artillery barrage with massive infantry assaults.

**Special skill**: winter. Gives a bonus of 25% increase in freezing environments and mountains. Increased resistance in battles against orks.

**Vostroyans First born.**

Due to the inhospitable climate of Vostroya, the First Born are trained in the most adverse conditions. Between the skeletal horns that protrude from the half-collapsed warehouses and the wind that howls through rusted lanes, the First Born learn the skills of close combat and perform very strict firing exercises. Some do not survive such a harsh regime, but those who get it take pride in being part of one of the best regiments in the Imperial Guard. The old pact with the Emperor impels them to keep going and instills in them a stubbornness, a courage and a strength that can hardly be found outside the Adeptus Astartes.

**Special skill**: Anger of the firstborn. Increase stats by 20% in urban and winter combat.

**Maccabean Janissaries.**

The pilgrims are the base of the Maccabean militias, whose best members are selected for recruitment to the Janissaries. Like San Drusus, they defend and magnify the Empire in battle, something they understand as the pious form of worship of the God-Emperor. To date, none of the elect has rejected this honor, because all are pushed by their faith and their spirit of pilgrimage. They know that becoming a Janissary is embarking on a sacred pilgrimage of another kind, which brings the Emperor's wrath to dark and distant places. Although it is rare for an Imperial Guard to ever return to their home world, the Janissaries never do it: they continue to advance towards farther and farther fronts, and die fighting in countless and distant worlds. Even those who are demobilized at the end of a campaign will end up on other pilgrimage routes of the Empire, protecting the devotees from the depredations of the Heretic and the Xenos.

**Special skill**: War of Faith. Especially resistant against enemies of chaos. His stats of Faith and mental defense increase up to 45% when fighting heretics and traitors.

**Noctan attack forces**

These silent warriors are experts in stealth, concealment and concealment, night attacks and guerrilla tactics. The night vision of these warriors is exceptional and their dark skin is an added value to the elaborate camouflage that they carry when they assault an enemy position. Specializing in infiltration, many of the soldiers of Noctan's forces go ahead of the main force, placing explosives and sowing confusion before hundreds of figures emerge from the darkness in the middle of the enemy as part of a clever ambush.

**Special skill**: Night veil. Permanent ability to see in the dark even without equipment. Stats increase by 17% in night combats.

**Praetorian Guard**

The regiments of the Imperial Guard created in Praetoria are famous for their iron discipline and bravery, even in the face of the most terrifying dangers. They detest sloppiness and disorder, and even in the midst of the most terrible battle they will make sure that their ranks are properly dressed to march and their uniforms are properly fastened. The Planetary Governors of Praetoria argue that only through terrible training and draconian punishments for the mildest infractions can the hardened inhabitants of their planet be obeyed by orders and do what they are told as part of a highly regulated military unit. It is opted what one thinks about the methods of used training, seems that they work, producing troops that are as ferocious in the attack as decided in the defense.

**Special skill**: Unbreakable Doctrine. Increase in morale and defense up to 22% better handling in NPC reinforcements.

**Brontian Long knives.**

The Brontian regiments are usually formed by infantry or mechanized infantry troops, with armored regiments being extremely rare. The preference and talent of the Brontians for closed assaults are ill-suited for armor and artillery, and they use their skills better when placed on the battlefront, carrying out attacks with bayonet charges or ambushing enemy patrols.

**Special skill**: Bront knives. Especially effective in hand-to-hand combat. They receive a 16% increase in all Stats in close combat.

**Fusiliers of Scintilla.**

The Scintilla Fusiliers are the regiments of the Imperial Guard recruited from the Hive World of Scintilla, the capital world of the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus. The Imperial Guards of these regiments of combined elite weapons are drawn from the best the Scintillan nobility has to offer. These forces that are made up of the spoiled sons and daughters of the idle Scintillana nobility receive the best training and equipment that the Munitorum Department has to give.

**Special skill**: Blue blood. Bonuses of resources and equipment in the tax system.

**Athonos tunnel rats.**

Due to their experience in underground warfare, the Tunnel Rats are often used to crush heretical uprisings in hive and mining worlds. For this reason, they have faced many Genestealer Cults. The athonios tend to reject the use of mortars and artillery due to their limited effectiveness in the caves where they fight, and rely instead on melta weapons, flamethrowers and demolition charges, and resort to light armored support in the form of Sentinels and Chimeras. .

**Special ability**: Hollow. In underground environments there is an increase of 19% in all Stats.

**Adeptus Mechanicus.**

There are five forge worlds available to choose from which you tech-priest or Skitarii come from. Each of these worlds provides distinctive qualities themselves, and advantages can be varied and unique.

**Lucius**

Lucius is one of the Supernatura Majoris of the Empire, a unique jewel of the crown of the Adeptus Mechanicus. As a hollow world, Lucius has been part of a great experiment that should have destroyed him a dozen times. In the center of the once sterile core of the planet lies an artificial sun, a titanic fusion reactor that feeds the industrial vastness that covers the interior of the planet. No one really knows how this energy source was created, even though Techno priests be quick to claim your merit if you investigate the matter. The unlimited source of energy has kept Lucius at the forefront of military innovation. Many of the most current vehicles and firearms come from this forge world, and their numerous Sydonian Dragons and Stalks are the most warlike of all Skitarii legions.

The Titans of the Legio Astorum, known as the Warp Runners, are the only god-machines sophisticated enough to teleport directly into battle. This is a source of pride among the inhabitants of Lucius and of no little envy among their peers. These "too human" emotions have sometimes led to open conflict. The disastrous Schism Inculcata, which almost saw the world implode forge with enough force to rip a hole in reality, is remembered among whispers in our day.

Lucius' forges are among the most powerful in the Empire, and Lucius model weapons and vehicles can be found in many worlds and armies. Lucius' greatest honor and achievement is having his own models of Warhound, Reaver and Warlord, being the only known models of titans that do not come from Mars itself. Lucius is also known for being the forge world responsible for the rediscovery of the PCE with the designs of the Macharius tank and the Cyclops demolition vehicle.

This world will grant you with weapons of greater power, as well as remarkable vehicles. With one of the largest production centers in the empire, there is no doubt that you will be well equipped.

**Ryza**

Ryza, also known as The Furnace of the Chained Stars is a forged world of the Adeptus Mechanicus that is located in the Ultima Segmentum of the galaxy. It is a forge world with a degree of I-Prima production and a Tribute Degree of Aptus non, which means that it does not pay tithe to the Administratum, since its industrial production is considered in itself of great strategic value for the Empire of the Humanity.

Ryza is home to the Legio Crucius Titanic Legion, known as "The War Instigators." This forging world is famous for its manufacture of plasma technology and for mastering the complex art of the production of magnetic containment fields, part integral to any device based on plasma. It is claimed that the art and sophistication of Ryza is only surpassed by those of Mars itself; therefore it is not surprising that the Legio Crucius, whose association with Ryza precedes the Great Crusade, is considered the best-equipped Titanic Legion currently in service in the Empire, as well as having enough numbers to provide garrison forces to several other worlds Forge peripherals and outposts of the Adeptus Mechanicus whose Magi hold alliances or have sworn allegiance to Ryza and his teachers.

Following the path to this forge world means taking control over powerful weapons. Few worlds are forges capable of emulating or even surpassing their plasma armament.

**Stygies VIII**

Stygies VIII is a huge forge world that produces everything from weapons for the infantry of the Imperial Guard and battle tanks for mechanized regiments to the powerful Battle Titans of the Collegia Titanica. It is a forge world with an II-Extremis production grade and with a degree of tribute from Aptus Non, which means that it does not pay tithe to the Administratum, since its industrial production is considered in itself of great strategic value for the Empire of the Man.

Stygies VIII forge-cities are known to be home to some of the best munition craftsmen in the Empire, which produce gun barrels, recoil shock absorbers and chemical propellants only surpassed in quality by those of Mars itself. Stygies VIII was one of only three forge worlds capable of producing on a large scale the Vanquisher Cannons. However, after the forging world of Tigrus was taken in the 35th millennium by Warlord Orko Arrgard the Defiler, and that the forging world of Gryphonne IV was consumed by Swarm Fleet Leviathan, Stygies VIII became the sole producer of Cannons Vanquisher known. The Sytigies VIII forges are also known to produce the most common Manticore design used by the Imperial Guard.

During the Horus Stygies Heresy almost fell to the rebel forces, but was saved by the intervention of Eldar forces . This event led to Stygies founding a secret sect known as the Xenarites, who are dedicated to studying and exploiting alien technology, an attitude that most Techno priests find highly offensive. The Xenarites refer to the intervention of the Eldar in aid of the true followers of the Machine God as proof that even they are subject to his will, and that therefore studying them is a sacred duty.

Knowing the antipathy that their companions profess, the Xenarites follow a policy of covert study, often sending Skitarii cohorts to quartering alien locations instead of bringing the artifacts back to the forge worlds for study, as dictated by the doctrine . It is not unusual for Xenarite expeditions to be attacked by alien populations, planetary garrisons and even Skitarii Legions from other forge worlds. The open war with certain departments of imperial authorities is not unknown to them, and these unfortunate events have led the Xenarites to hide even more.

**Metallica**

Metalica, a forge world located deep in the Segmentum Ultima, is almost entirely made of metal. Not a hint of rocky bark covers the darkened silver of its surface. There is no native flora or fauna. Except for the Adeptus Mechanicus, there are no biological life forms on Metalica of any kind. Even the environment is hostile to life. It was not always so, but techno priests are by nature jealous of their treasures and have made their Skitarii lead to extinction to all other species so that their search for knowledge could continue with maximum efficiency. Therefore, Metalica is a world of whistling pistons, bright forges and layers on layers of industrial waste.

However, it is far from sterile, because the monstrosities propelled by motors and whose screams escape from their furnace complexes are born by the hundreds with each new dawn. The pure auditory bombardment that sounds from its mountains is deafening, but strangely inspiring, especially for the Skitarii who settled there. The hyper-contamination of the planet and its proximity to the Ork Empire of Charadon have served to train well legions sent for the defense of Armageddon . Together with their allies, the Imperial Knights of the Kolossi world, the Skitarii cohorts of Metalica fought the vanguard of the Second and Third War of Armageddon .

Of all the forge worlds available to the player, this one enjoys the best Skitarii troops of the Mechanicum. Your cybernetic legions will be at your reach along with powerful battle automata.

**The lathes**

The Lathes are a group of three worlds, called Hadd, Hesh and Het, located in the sector Calixis.

The three are Forge Worlds with orbits close to each other, located in the Subsector of the Golgenna Basin, close to the Malfi Subsector. The highly irregular orbits that they describe around their star cause hypergravity events. When these occur, the factories increase their production at a frenetic and dramatic pace, since the combined gravitational tides of the planetoids allow the casting of rare alloys and metals, being able to create with them hyper- dense ammunition (so expensive and rare that sometimes the projectiles are bought one by one) and practically unbreakable edge weapons, considered sacred and special weapons.

**Selvanus Binary**

Although it is not the seat of the power of the Mechanicus of Askellon, Selvanus Binary is considered the true bastion of the Will of the Omnissiah in the sector, as manifested in the creations of its adepts. The strict compliance with its code and the Universal Laws has allowed them to refine the production of the most common PCE designs and transform them into totally superior products. At the same time, his obsessive attention to detail significantly reduces his ability to generate the amount of production that other worlds demand. This is one of the reasons why most assume that the Askellon forges are governed from Cerix Magnus.

The working doctrine of Selvanus Binary is that the Will of the Omnissiah can only be reflected in the works of his chosen ones. To that end, the techno priests are slavishly dedicated to purifying and consecrating every step of the manufacturing process. From adding sacred oils in the liquefied metal tanks to reciting the Universal Laws between the blows and blows of the pneumatic hammers, the devotion to the Cult Mechanicus is heard and seen at each stage of the production development. It has been this way for centuries and, although the final results are almost perfect devices, the quantity is that they are tiny.

The Quorum Primus has tried for years to convince Selvanus Logi and artisans to balance their desire for extreme quality of their products with the need for more production, but has always given in trying because they agree on a simple belief: a decrease in quality is considered a failure in the eyes of the Omnissiah. This has led the Selvanus Binary Priesthood to examine each and every detail to a degree that the rest of the forges would not understand. Materials are routinely discarded as impure if a substance is found in them that is not part of the established pattern.

For years stories have been told of immense molten metal boilers discarded directly in the drains of the crust because of the thread found in a tunic of a techno priest that had fallen into them, or on sacred ointments that have been considered unsuitable for the use because they were stored on the wrong shelf. With these actions there is a considerable waste, both in raw material and time, but there is no possible discussion with the subsequent result. The perfection of Selvanus Binary forge art is in many ways the pinnacle of the Adeptus Mechanicus capabilities, and there is never a shortage of buyers willing to pay their price.

However, this obsession with precision has a cost. Not everyone in Selvanus Binary adhere to the code as strictly as Dinuum would like. As the procedures and processes become increasingly stringent, some of the techno priests more aggressive they begin to question the logic and sanity of the High Fabricator. Occasionally, the constant flow of production data from his assistant servo-skulls has led the Archimagos to a state of escape in which he remains motionless for hours and hours, only to leave it and re-engage with any activity he was doing before. Many other artisans and high-ranking magicians have tried to decipher the data coming from the servo-skulls, but these are encrypted in a code that only the High Fabricator is capable of understanding. Attempts to help Dinuum have been rejected and anyone who questions his judgment often faces severe punishment .

According to certain stories told in secret, one of these events occurred shortly after his ordination. One of Dinuum's companions, the artisan magician Karpathos, questioned the new High Fabricator arguing that what he had seen in the Vaults had made him abjure his previous beliefs. Dinuum snubbed the artisan wizards with a furious burst of binary chatter before turning around and leaving with a cloud of unknown and floating protective servo-skulls around him. Karpathos was never seen again, but even without his presence, a much greater movement was unleashed, one that operates in the shadows projected by the glow of molten metal.

**Space marines.**

These demigods vary in features that differ from one another. With different doctrines, tactics, folklore and secrets. And each one has its own unique properties that can influence the path and specialty you try to forge. Both loyal and chaos. Decide what step you will take for the best warriors of humanity.

**Dark Angels**

**Emperor** **Children **

**Iron warriors**

**White scars**

**Space Wolves**

**Imperial fists**

**Night lords**

**Blood Angels**

**Iron hands**

**World Eaters**

**Ultramarines**

**Death guard**

**Thousand sons**

**Black Legion**

**Word bearers**

**Salamanders**

**Raven Guard**

**Alpha Legion**

**Black Templars**

**Red scorpions**

**Blood Ravens**

**Charcharodon Astra.**

**Iron snakes**

**Minotaurs**

**Crimson Skulls**

**Adeptas Sororitas**

Led by devotion and sacred fury towards the enemies of the emperor of humanity. Once betrayed by Goge Vandire. As a result of the era of apostasy now no man could be a part of the armies of the Ecclesiarchy. However, women, these warriors of faith did not enter into that decree.

With the fire of the bolter and the fury of the flamethrower, they will purge the alien, the mutant and all ally of the dark gods. It will be by his hands that they will take the faith of the emperor to whoever needs it and the divine fury to whoever deserves it.

Choose one of the six orders to carry the seal of the Ecclesiarchy and purge the enemies of the empire.

**Order of the bloody rose**

**Order of our martyred lady**

**Order of the valorous heart**

**Order of the sacred rose**

**Order of the silver shroud**

**Order of the Ebon Chalice**

**Eldar**

In the past, during the fall of the Eldar race. They escaped the condemnation of their own hedonism aboard these imposing and immense ships. The size of planets, they roamed the galaxy seeking refuge among the stars.

However, time ate away the relationships between the ships and an era of darkness fell upon them. With time each one lived its own saga. Developing singularities that were distinguished from each other. Today, these can have different types of specialties, as well as quite unique individuals.

**Biel-tan**

Biel-Tan is located south of the galaxy, on the edge of what is believed to be the ancient Eldar Empire. Among the Eldar, the inhabitants of Biel-Tan have a deserved warrior reputation. Its name means "The Rebirth of the Past Times" in the Eldar language, and it is Biel-Tan who has taken the role of fighting for the reconstruction of the glory of the Eldar.

For this reason, the Eldars of Biel-Tan give greater importance to the Path of the Warrior than the other Astronaut Worlds. They know that if a new empire is to be forged, it must be done with blood and fire. Therefore, Biel-Tan has many more Exarchs than any other Astronaut World. The most lethal Exarchs, who have spent a year in the honorable position of Young King without being ritually sacrificed to awaken the enraged spirit of Khaine's Avatar, are grouped into a military force known as the Court of the Young King instead of returning to their Temples Specialists. The obligations of this elite group, which governs the Astronaut World next to the Seers and has directed the aggressive nature of Biel-Tan against all intruders, include awakening the Avatar in the heart of the Astronaut World when it comes time to go to the by the incarnation of Khaine, the Warriors of the Path of Biel-Tan fight as if they were possessed by a homicidal fury, starring in bloody acts of massacre.

**Alaitoc**

Alaitoc is an Eldar Astronaut World, known for its large number of Explorers. It is normally found on the edge of the known space of the Segmentum Ultima. They have extended their influence beyond other spaceship worlds, sending agents across the galaxy to act as their eyes and ears.

In battle they favor stealth and deception over brute force, killing silently and with cunning whenever they can.

**Ulthwé**

Ulthwé is the name used to refer to the Ulthanash Shelwe World (Song of Ulthanash) located east of the Eye of Terror.

In the rest of the Astronave worlds it is said that the Eldars of Ulthwé are cursed for their proximity to the Eye of Terror, which has also exaggerated their psychic potential. The inhabitants of Ulthwé, on the other hand, are considered as the only wall that rises between the survival and total destruction of their race.

The constant wars against Chaos as a result of its proximity to the Eye of Terror have hardened the inhabitants of Ulthwé, the Condemned. The troops of this World Astronave, composed basically by the denominated Black Guardians, always go to the war accompanied by a high number of psychics who form the denominated Council of Seers.

**Iyanden**

Iyanden is an Eldar Astronaut World. Once the most populous and largest of all the Astronaut Worlds, it is currently on the verge of extinction after being invaded by the Kraken Swarm Fleet. Iyanden repelled the attack by very little, losing thousands and thousands of Eldar warriors in the battle. With so few left, Iyanden now depends enormously on the use of spectral constructs inhabited by the spirits of his dead, such as the Lords and the Spectral Guards, to form the bulk of his armies. Hence, the inhabitants of Iyanden are often called "Ghost Warriors". Despite suffering such significant losses, the Eldar of Iyanden are determined to make their Astronaut World shine again.

**Yme-loc**

Yme-Loc is one of the smallest Spacecraft Worlds and the one with the least information of all the known ones.

It has been located, between the years 989.M39 and 341.M40, very close to the Eye of Terror, west of the Segmentum Obscurus. He is very famous for the incredible skill of his artisans. Their armies have a very superior armament, even for the typical of an Eldar army and always go to combat supported by powerful gravitic tanks and Titans. Their vehicles differ from the troops of the Astronaut World by carrying, in addition to their colors, ornaments and bright orange stripes.

It is believed that it can be a Starry World that venerates above all the Eldar Gods Vaul, the blacksmith god.

**Sain-Hann**

Sain -Hann (literally, the Quest for Enlightenment) is an Eldar Astronaut World. His warriors have a preference for fast and highly mobile units, attacking like a snake before returning to fall further beyond the reach of any enemy counterattack.

Its astronaut world is a proud warrior culture of ancient traditions.

**Il-Kaithe**

Close to the Eye of Terror, he is in constant struggle with the forces of Chaos. He is known for his Bone Aedes, who are said to be able to carry out their art on the battlefield. Bone Aedes are psychic Eldar specialized in the construction and manipulation of the psychomaterial known as Spectral Bone. They serve the Astronomer Worlds as psychic craftsmen.

**Chaos**

With an evil that ravages the galaxy. Chaos has been present since the beginning of time. Mortals can only hide from the power that can be represented by one blessed by chaos.

There are four major forces of chaos plus one that encompasses all aspects of it. All with distinctions and individualities. But, nevertheless, the case is deceptive. The balance will never be equal and the dark gods are capricious and look with suspicion at their competitions.

**Khorne**

War, anger, violence and murder. His followers are swallowed up by an extreme need for destruction and for that reason, the god of blood compensates his followers with physical improvements and protections against the odious magic that only cowards use.

Being a warrior of Khorne means embracing the flames of the war and bloodshed wherever you go. Therefore, they can enjoy the greater capacity of close combat that the god Khorne can offer.

**Tzeentch**

God of change, evolution, intrigue and sorcery. The one that weaves the threads that connect all the actions, plots and subtle intrigues in a game of manipulation and subterfuge on a galactic scale. Your cultists, experts in sorcery, will be blessed with the psychic power of the warp. They will be experts in shaping stratagems to trap their enemies and cause doubts in their hearts.

**Nurgle**

Those who follow Nurgle's blessing will be rewarded with unparalleled resistance against every enemy. Their bodies filled with the plagues of the father of rot will make them unbeatable in battle. Not only that, because grandfather's diseases can corrode even the most powerful armor . Manage entropy your favor and unleash the destruction on your enemies.

**Slaanesh**

Speed is your friend and excess too. Few things can escape your attention while the goddess of pleasure endows you with gifts of all kinds. Use tricks and tricks to the naked eye to make those who oppose your reign fall. Look for perfection in each attack, as well as in each item.

**Tau**

This young race has presented capabilities like no other known. Their technology increases every moment and their hunger for knowledge allows them to learn more about the galaxy. However, they are still immature , and therefore have been divided.

**Farsight Enclaves.**

Far away from the shelter of the tau worlds. Commander Oshovah has been engaged in hundreds of battles. Even after being thought dead, this has continued levando forces more beyond the realms of expansion and has learned a lot from their enemies. Among his abilities, that of putting aside tau pride and engaging in hand-to-hand combat where fire warriors are so weak. This is how it has led to accomplish victories that otherwise would have been impossible.

**Tau'va**

Attached to your code and directed by ethereals . These taus abhor the close combat and therefore consider anyone who practices it as a savage without honor. That's why so its ability to target has no equal. And supported by their technology, they can bring death to his enemies more than the battlefield.

_**The special abilities for Adeptus Astartes and Adepta Sororitas have been hidden to improve gaming experience.**_

**Mercenaries**

In the distant millennium 41 where there is only war, it is not uncommon for mercenaries to exist. These blood collectors abound in different parts of the galaxy ready to sell their weapons to the highest bidder. Whether human or alien , these will only have an end in mind, the money they will earn after finishing the campaign.

Hiring mercenaries is not the same as getting NPC allies. While an NPC ally will follow your orders, a mercenary will fulfill his objective as best he can see. This, of course, would give them a limited ability to be directed according to your plans. However, it will also save you from certain command problems if you are too busy running your own troops.

Each mercenary has a different price, as well as a different balance. Some will demand payment in advance, while others will do so after the work is finished.


End file.
